Till death do us part
by MakeYourEyesGlow
Summary: While the team of heros grieve on the loss of one of their own, Thanos it still out there. Alexis needs to trust the man her sister loved, but what happenes when you trust the god of lies? Thanos is still out there and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Can the Avengers save the Earth or will they have to Avenge it? Sequel to Two worlds collide :) rated T, I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

- Third person POV

The waves cold be heard as they were hitting the stone walls of the cliffs. The wild blue water bellow was going its own way taking anything with it. The green grass on the cliff was shining in the sun. And if you didn't look well you couldn't spot some of the small flowers growing in it. People made their was to the end of the cliff, all wearing black. For some it was their worst nightmare to do this. To say goodbye to her. Ellen! She had died just a few days ago when a S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier exploded and she was still on it saving her love in the last few seconds. Everyone that knew her, and on Earth there weren't many people that did, showed up today, at this cliff. Her family, her sister at the most, didn't want an ordinary funeral, she knew it had to be somewhere near the sea. It is what Ellen would've wanted. She came to Earth just a few months ago falling in love with it's beauty in a second and protecting it... With her life. She knew the risks, she knew the chances, but if you still could ask her it held some of the best moments in her life. Meeting her sister, the love of her life and finding some amazing friends. So if you looked better you could even see the two assasins trying not to cry, or in Natasha's case trying to keep the tears that had already formed in her eyes from falling. It was a rear sight to be around and nobody dared saying anything about it. And a little further up the front you could see four people who were considered closest to the godess. Loki, the man she had loved... Alexis, her newfound sister... And Thor and Steve who she saw as brothers to her and greatest friends she had ever met. While Loki had a face with no emotion shown on it, Alexis was crying with Steve's arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Thor only stood beside his brother not saying anything but just being there for moral support. And even if you didn't know her, didn't know Ellen, the sight you could see here could bring tears to anyone's eyes if they watched. The funeral was small only hosted a few people. Her father, who she had never met still showed. He stood alone looking at a picture with a few tears showing in his eyes.

"Dad!", Alexis called out making his head snap up at the sound of his daughters voice. Letting go of Steve's hand she ran over to him and hugged him happy to see him again... Maybe not at the circumstances, but still happy. Steve and Thor walked over to the two of them, while behind them, Loki followed.

"Mr. Smith, I'm sorry for your lose." Steve said extending his hand thowards my father who took it gladly. He gave Steve a weak smile as he shook his hand.

"Steve, it's nice to meet you!" he said. "Not like this though!"

"Again, I'm really sorry!" Steve said and Alexis knew he meant it since he was barely trying not to cry himself and staying strong for her. Just as was Thor, and Loki... Well he had shown no emotion thowards anybody there not even looking up from the floor.

"If everyone's here we can begin!" a man in black said making everyone turn to look at him. He said a few words, but than it was the others turn. Mr. Smith went up first and took out the same picture he was looking at before and sighed heavily.

"I saw Ellen only once, when she was first born... I never got to meet her and i trully regret that, but from the stories i've heard and pictures i've seen i can tell she was an amazing woman, just like her mother and sister!" he said and walked over to the cliff throwing in the picture. Next was Alexis who had already started crying.

"When I first met Ellen we looked at each other as enemies, but then when we met the second time we quickly got along. And even though we knew each other for a short amount of time, she wasn't just my sister... She also became my best frien and i don't know what I'm gonna do without her. She was always cheerful even in the darkest of moments. She always saw the best in people and trusted them... And they would be a fool not to trust her!" Alexis said and as she started walking to the cliff Steve appeared by her side holding her hand as he pulled out a book from her purse throwing it into the water with a sob escaping her mout. When Ellen and she had first met she was reading that book and the godess sent a wave at her causing the book to get wet. Alexis threw it back in the water saying it beonged there along with the godess of water and ice and as she started to walk away with Steve by her side he only tightened his grip on her hand as she cried. He whispered something in her ear which no one else could hear hoping it would make her feel at least a bit better. And the last, but not the least was Nick Fury who requested a few words himself.

"Even though I had my doubts about Ellen, and I'm still not sure if she was right... I know I didn't lose just a teammate I lost a friend, and quite frankly a person that wasn't affraid to say no to me, which is rare." he walked over to the cliff and took out something from his tuxedo pocket. He threw the blue glowing thing which Alexis could see was Ellen's ring which he had taked back on the hellicarrier. A part of her hoped he regreted taking it at leas a little bit and his next words confirmed it. "I guess I took it at the wrong time, and now i'm returning it..."

A few more people decided to throw sentimental things into the waves though they couldn't say anything or didn't want to. Thor was the first one to walk over to the ledge looking at a small shining thing in his hands which made it seem even smaller. He was also wearing a tuxedo, he couldn't bare to wear Asgardian clothes that day. He threw a small tiara into the river. Reading his mind Alexis found out that was the tiara she won when Odin proclaimed her a godess of water and ice and he was the one that gave it to her. If you looked closely you could see the gods eyes watering but her blinked the tears away and returned to Alexis' side. As everyone was slowly clearing the place and going back to their cars only Alexis, Steve, Thor and Loki were left. Steve, Thor and Alexis were talking amongst each other, but when Alexis turned her head to look at the god of lies she noticed him standing close to the edge and saw him throw something with a shiny glow into the water. If you asked her he stood to close to the end and she started to get worried.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go talk to him!" she told Steve and he kissed her cheek.

"Be careful!" it wasn't that he though Loki would hurt Alexis, but he knew how she gets around heights and he was only worried for her safety which she found sweet causing her to slightly smile.

"I promise!" she said and walked away from them hesitantly thowards Loki not wanting to look down at the water bellow her. So as she was doing so she thought of what the god might tell her, will he lie, or will he even want to talk to her. And she knew it was better than thinking about falling off a cliff even if it might not seem like it. Or thinking about her sister at least avoiding it as much as she could. And that quite wasn't possible at the moment. She couldn't imaging how Loki was feeling... He was there with her for Odin's sake! So she made a promise to herself right then and there. She promised she would help him through this and make him trust her. Because Ellen seemed to trust him, and she knew Ellen wasn't a fool.

AN: Hey guys so here is the second book and I hope you like it :D  
Please rate and comment it would mean the world to me


	2. Chapter 2

- Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard

I was sitting at the ledge, my legs hanging off it as I stared at the waves with a blank look on my face. It was the perfect mask, as no emotions slid past it... But I had no idea how am I even able to look this calm with a damned storm of mixed feeling raging inside of me. The sea helped a little, for it reminded me of her in so many different ways... Her blue eyes, the way she enjoyed the rain, the time she spent an entire day in my pool,... Even the sound of waves crashing on to the cliff reminded me of her in a way, as I remembered the time that she has slapped me with a watery fist for kidnapping her.

But, on the other hand, remembering all those things made it even worse for me because the realisation that I will never ever see her again was ripping me apart. Even worse, she -

"Loki?! What are you doing?!", I heard Alexis squeal from somewhere behind me, but I didn't bother turning around to look at her.

"...What?", I asked tiredly.

"Look, I know that it hurts, I should know, Ells was my sister. But please, step away from the ledge, would you?", she begged, and I frowned as my tortured brain tried to figure out what in the nine realms is she talking about.

Oh- did she think that I would-?

"Alexis, I'm not jumping, don't worry. I wouldn't throw my life away like that.", I sighed. Well... At least not until I have my revenge for Ellen. Thanos will pay for that, and quite frankly, I don't care if I die in the process.

"Oh, good.", she seemed to calm down a bit, "But... do you really have to stand that close to the ledge and everything? I would kinda like to, uhm, sit down next to you so we can talk.".

"Feel free to sit, but I don't need to talk about Ellen, if that is why you're here.", I glared at her. Her eyes were red from all the tears that she cried in the last two hours. The funeral was over now, though, and she was starting to recover slowly.

"That's the thing, I'm kind of scared of heights. So... I can't.".

My brows furrowed in confusion: "You jumped of a helicopter multiple times, and you are afraid of heights?".

"Well, I had to do that, and plus - I had a parachute. If I fall now, no saving in the last minute.", she shrugged.

I raised my hands up in a sarcastic sign of surrender, causing the handcuffs around my wrists to make a rattling noise as I dragged myself a few steps back. I noticed Alexis' smirk as she sat beside me, examining my face carefully.

"So... Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?", she asked, and waited for a reply that never came, so she continued: "You know, I've seen it all in your mind and it's not an... easy memory to deal with. I just might be the only person that understands what are you going through.".

I decided to ignore her, continuing to stare into the distance with a blank expression. She waited for a couple of minutes, and just as I started to hope that she will leave me be, she decided to try to start a conversation again:

"You scared the heck out of me earlier, you know.", she commented, not even expecting an answer anymore.

"Do I look that depressed?", I asked all of a sudden. Perhaps my mask isn't as good as I thought it is.

"No, it's just... You are fond of throwing yourself off ledges when things go wrong. Like that rainbow bridgy thing.".

I stiffened: "How do you know that?".

She is the telepath, but I burried that memory so deep inside... There is no way that she has seen it in my mind. But Thor's, on the other hand... That stupid oaf. I really can't have any secrets around him, now, can't I?

"Well, Ellen knew, somehow, and she thought about it a couple of times in my presence.", Alexis glared at me with compassion as I looked away.

"Why didn't Ellen tell me that she knew?".

"My best guess is that she didn't want to upset you. That is one of the reasons why she ran to you first when we were bitten by that huge spider. You have no idea how scared she was when she thought that you are going to give up...", fresh tears appeared in her eyes, but she blinked multiple times, making them go away, "She always... thought of others, even when she was in mortal danger.".

"I don't know did you see it in my mind or not, but before she died, she asked of me to promise that I'll look after you. I never gave her my word that I'll do it, but if that is what she wanted... I owe her that much.", I said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have someone to look after me, already.", she shot a glare at Rogers, who was talking to Stark at the moment, and smiled, "But I'm glad to hear that you're on my side.".

I shrugged: "We have the same goal. Thanos. Just, give me your word that when we catch him - I get to strike the final blow.".

She nodded quickly: "I promise, you will have your revenge. And, I'm really sorry about the cuffs and everything... but Fury isn't really bursting with trust.", she sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Avengers team is the mightiest team on Midgard. Why do you listen to him?", I asked.

"Nick created this team, he gave us a name and a purpose. And S.H.I.E.L.D. provides us information.", she said, but I could see a flare of anger in her eyes as she spoke of her commander.

"I hate him.", I growled.

"Because of the ring? Yeah, I'm pissed about it too, but Fury didn't know that Thanos will come and blow the carrier up.", Alexis sighed, and moved a strand of auburn hair from her face.

"He knew.", I mumbled, and she looked at me questioningly, "I talked to him as he locked me up in that goddamned glass cell. Warned him. Asked of him to send her away, knowing that she would be an easy target, especially if she tried to protect me... But Fury didn't listen. He said that I'm just trying to get her off the carrier so I would have one less Avenger to worry about when I try to escape. So, I demanded Ellen's presence and to warn her myself... I wish that I haven't.".

She took in a shaky breath, and blinked a few more tears away: "Fury k-knew that there is a huge possibility that she might get killed and yet, he did nothing?! He didn't even tell her! I'm going to kill him!".

"Mind if I join?", I frowned, and she glared at me in surprise.

"No, Loki, I'm not killing him literally! It's a phrase...", Alexis shook her head, not sure whether to be horrified, or laugh at me.

"Oh.", I said in disappointment.

"You really are... strange.", she said after a moment of silence.

"I know.", I looked to the ground.

"You realise that this is a compliment, not an insult, right?", she frowned slightly.

I rolled my eyes: "You should try to explain that to my fa- ugh, to Odin. Being different is a sin in the court of Asgard.".

"But Ellen loved you just because you were different.", she shrugged.

"And she died for it...", my voice broke, "Sometimes... I wish that I've died when I fell from the Bifrost. That way, Ellen would still be alive today, on Asgard. She would meet someone better for her, eventually, and be happy.".

"No, no, no, no. Don't even think like that! Seriously, and then you're wondering why was I afraid that you'll jump!", she got upset.

"I'm just stating the obvious. If there weren't for me-".

"Stop it! I may have not known my sister for a long time, but I was in her head, and got to know her quite well. She was that kind of a person that would choose a month with people that she cared about over a century of standing alone. She saw something in you, something that nobody else could see and fought for you. She was strong. Now you have to be strong for her, because if she said that she'll be watching you, she probably is, right now.", Alexis looked over to the ocean, and then back at me, "And I know that she would hate to see you cry and blame yourself like this.".

"I'm not crying.", I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're kidding me, right? Loki, you're shaking more than I am, your eyes are red and you can barely talk. I think I know how does a crying person look like.".

"Just don't tell Thor.", I said, an then realised how childish that must have sounded like, "It is not that I'm embarrassed or something.".

"Sure you're not.", she raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced.

"I'm not.", I cleared my throat, "He has been paranoid about me being suicidal ever since I... ugh, fell. He didn't leave me alone not even for a second when Ellen died, and he actually made me swear that I won't do anything stupid just so he would leave me here to be alone a bit. That was really stupid of him, regarding that I am a God of Lies, but my brother has proven to be... not so bright more than once. Oh, and don't tell him that either.".

"That he isn't bright or that it isn't really smart to believe something from the mouth of a God of Lies?", she glared at me.

"The second one. I tell him that he is stupid all the time.", I said and Alexis chuckled slightly.

"Well, I think that it's cute that he cares about you like that.".

"It stops being 'cute' when you can't even sleep without feeling his eyes on your back.", I rolled my eyes.

"I think that I finally get what Ellen was trying to tell me all this time. When you're not trying to take over the world... you're actually kind of a really good guy.", she smiled at me.

I just stared at her in confusion, trying to figure out what did I say that made her think that. She suddenly stood up, with an honest smile on her face as she started to walk away, but I made her stop:

"You have my thanks, Alexis.", I said, remembering my manners, "I guess that I needed that talk after all.".

"No problem. You helped me out too, you know.", and with that, she backed away, leaving me to myself and the waves crashing against the cliffs.


	3. Chapter 3

- Alexis of Earth

I sighed as I sat in the helicopter alongside Steve, the pilot who's name i didn't know flying us to the new hellicarrier base above the Atlantic ocean. Apparently Nick wanted us back as soon as possible after Ellen's funeral. If you ask me, he was just being paranoid, but nobody could say no to the Nick Fury. I nervously played with the ring on my finger as i thought of how things are going to be now. We're all gonna miss Ellen, and I know Loki is going to be there since Nick and Thor had agreed not to take him back to Asgard since he escaped the last time. If it was up to me, Loki wouldn't be kept as a prisoner, he had earned at least my trust through all of this. Noticing my distress Steve took hold of my hands keeping them in one place giving them a reassuring squeeze. Leaning my head on his shoulder i closed my eyes. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately since every time i closed my eyes i dreamt Ellen dying. But I soon opened them again when i felt the helicopter land. As the doors opened the sun blinded me causing me to put my hand up to cover my eyes. But as i put them down and got used to the sun I saw Natasha walking over to the two of us her flaming red hair bouncing with every step she took.

"Alexis, Steve..." she greeted us with a stoned expression on her face. "Fury would like to speak to you in his office." she added causing Steve to speak up.

"Is it at the same place as before?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Follow me, he requested all the Avengers after all!" she explained and the two of us nodded falling into a step alongside her. As we were passing through the halls of the hellicarrier lots of agents looked at us with wonder in their eyes. Well thank god i'm not the only one to think Fury is heartless at this point! So in a matter of minutes we were at a familiar looking door. Natasha knocked and a voice from inside which i very well knew belonged to Nick Fury, told us to enter. As we did I noticed that only Thor, Bruce and Loki were there. I guess Nick really does need to discuss something important with us. And since Loki isn't being sent back to Asgard because he escaped the last time Nick and Thor had decided it would be better to keep him here. I smiled at him reassuringly and surprisingly he smiled back.

"Please take a seat!" Nick exclaimed wanting to get down to business as soon as possible. It looked like he wouldn't be waiting for Tony and Clint though. But dismissing that thought from my mind i sat down in between Steve and Loki as Nick started to speak.

"I know we have lost one of our own, but we have to continue with the mission... Thanos isn't grieving and our moments of weakness is something he will use, for sure..." Nick explained not wanting to look at me at the moment.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to grieve if you would've been reasonable..." Loki suddenly spoke up before anyone including me could stop him from doing so.

"Ellen is the one that went to save you, I had nothing to do with that!" Nick also sounded pretty angry himself and i didn't like where this was going, not at all.

"I warned you, do not dare denying it... You're the one who refused to help and now look what has happened!", Loki yelled and I looked at the floor knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. His warning to Fury, about Thanos coming, about getting Ellen and the rest of us off the hellicarrier... And even thinking about it made me understand Loki's rage. But I didn't believe this was the best way to get it out.

"Loki, please just calm down!" I said looking at him with a pleading look.

"You know you feel the same way, you have your own things you need to tell him... Don't lie!" he said, but as he turned to me i knew he wasn't meaning to yell at me.

"I do have things I want to say, but not like this..." I stated and he turned back to Nick glaring at the man. "We can take care of this in another way!"

"Listen you two, Ellen was the one foolish enough to risk her life and not find a way out, she was the one who went and conspired against us and she was the one who decided to be a traitor... It's not my fault she is dead!" Fury exclaimed angrily and at that moment my temper flared. Just like that Nick was thrown out of his chair and across the room along with it. He landed on the floor with a groan and I realized what had happened. I lost control!

"Alexis...", Steve beside me mumbled warningly as he put a hand over mine reassuringly. "Calm down..." But before anyone could do anything else the door opened and Tony and Clint walked in with shocked expressions as they took in the scene inside the room. And to everyone's eyes it must not look that great...

"What happened here?!" Tony exclaimed as his eyes landed on me. What? Why would people just assume I was the one to do this?! Then again... Nobody could really do this kind of thing to Nick Fury unless they had some kind of advantage. Like telekinesis for example... Well he asked for it. And as Nick stood up and was about to answer Tony's question he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice of an agent sounding over the speakers in the room.

"Avengers, Thanos has been spotted at the Great wall of China... He seems to be creating some kind of a portal!" the agent informed us. Nick sighed in desperation as he looked over at all of us refusing to even take a glance in my direction.

"Suit up and get to work... We'll talk about this when you get back from the mission!" he said and finally looked at me and I was glad that for now only glares and looks which might actually be able to kill me were all I'm gonna get from Nick until the end of this. I hope! As we all walked out of the room everyone was silent and not sure of what to say. All of their minds were swirling around what had happened in there and while some were shocked some, like Tony and Loki, thought Nick had it coming for some time now and that it was just a matter of who was going to put him in his place. While I didn't really know what to think about it so I decided to dismiss it for now. As I was about to walk away and to my room I heard Loki calling out my name making me turn around to look at him as he walked over to me with a smirk making me wonder what he had to say this time.

"I just wanted to mention I like the way you took care of it..." he commented and even though I wasn't proud of my actions I couldn't help but chuckle at him and so did he. Knowing he was only trying to make me feel less bad I smiled at him and joked back.

"Let's just hope Nick doesn't decide to kill me for it!" I mumbled and he chuckled before going serious again.

"Well if he does, just remember I won't let him!" he winked at me before walking away. As he moved away from me I noticed a figure looking at the two of us from across the hall. Steve... But he had something in his eyes which I couldn't figure out, but as I went into his mind all he was thinking of was the mission. He seemed to be worried about it... I sighed as I decided to ask him about it later I smiled at him before walking away towards my room where I had to get changed. As I walked into my room I opened my closet looking at the uniform in it. My black jumpsuit with the belt which had an A engraved into it. But unlike Natasha or Clint I didn't wear it always, only on missions. Pulling it on it felt like another skin, but in this case I guess it was good because this skin is water and fire proof... Looking at a chair in the corner of my room I noticed my bow and arrow on it. I thought they were lost in the explosion? Deciding not to dwell on it I took them into my hands as I walked outside only to bump into Steve making him catch me before I could fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking Steve!" I apologized causing him to smile.

"It's no problem believe me..." he stated looking into my eyes making me get lost in his. Leaning down he kissed my lips before pulling me back up and helping me regain my balance.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me suddenly turning worried making me confused as to why he would be.

"About what?" I asked him questioningly as we started to walk down the hall to the small airport on the top of the hellicarrier where we would be meeting the rest of the team.

"About the mission..." he mumbled carefully picking his words. And suddenly I realized what he meant. It was the first mission since Ellen's death, the first mission without her. And now I was feeling so much worse than I did before. Not sure if I could do this... See Thanos, fight him... Not all that without thinking to much about Ellen! I started moving my ring around my finger, something I always did when I got nervous. Something Steve has noticed before...

"Hey, you're gonna be fine!" he stated reaching for my hands to stop them from moving around so frantically.

"Steve what if I can't do it?" I asked him wonderingly.

"Everyone will understand, hell if you ask me I'm proud of you for doing this..." he commented making me smile at how sweet he was being as he tried to reassure me.

"Well going is better than staying here where Nick would like to murder me!" I stated making him chuckle as he let go of one of my hands but keeping the other as the two of us started to walk again. And soon we were met by the rest of the team and ready to move. Getting inside one of the helicopters Natasha and Clint went to the front making it clear they were the two that would be flying it and if you ask me I was fine with that... As long as I didn't have to look outside. Sitting down in between Tony and Steve I thought about anything but Ellen and Thanos and where we were going or what we were about to do. So as I thought about random things time passed and soon enough we were flying over China. I have no idea how S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters could fly so fast but at missions like this I couldn't care less as Natasha landed the thing in the woods by a clearing where we were told Thanos is. Walking out I pulled my bow off my back putting an arrow and getting ready to shot it if it is needed. But as we ran though the trees and finally emerged into the clearing at which the wall seemed probably ten times bigger I finally spotted Thanos in his alien armour and his back was turned to us giving us the element of surprise since it seemed that he hasn't heard us yet. Looking between my teammates we all seamed to have the same ides and just as i raised my bow focusing as i wanted to let go of the arrow Thanos spoke up.

"Ah, it's nice to see all of you finally..." he stated calmly without even turning around to look at us.

"Close the portal Thanos!" Thor warned threat obvious in his voice, but it didn't seem to scare Thanos or even wake any kind of emotion in him for that matter.

"Or what? I do not obey the prince of Asgard, since I'm not of any planet!" Thanos commented.

"Close it or we will Tinky-Winky!" Tony exclaimed and if it was a different situation I would've laughed at the nickname he gave Thanos, but there was no point in that at the moment. However a confused look from Steve still made me smile.

I'll explain when this is over! I promised to him and he nodded before turning his attention back to Thanos. Not sure of what to do next I looked over at Natasha with a questioning look i tuned into her thoughts expecting an answer to my unspoken question which I did get.

Shot him, but don't kill him! she explained and I nodded finally letting go of my arrow as it flew towards him, but suddenly he turned around catching it in his hand and throwing it back at me. I ducked just in time for it to miss me and that's when all hell broke loose. As Thanos threw the arrow Steve threw his shield at him hoping to distract him with his aim, and not succeeding as Thanos only threw the shield back to him making Steve catch it. Impulsive as he is Tony flew up into the air and shot one of his beams at Thanos who moved away making the energy go through the portal and who knows where.

"Foolish avengers!" Thanos mumbled as an alien looking gun formed in his hand. He pointed it firstly at Tony who didn't have time to move out of the way as a purple beam shot out of the gun and straight at him causing him to fly a few feet away and as he fell he just lay there making me worried, but I had no time to do something about it as Thanos pointed the gun at Steve who had raised his shield in time to protect himself from the beam. Turning back to the portal Thanos started to make his way towards it and not wanting to lose him i extended my hand tho-wards the portal making it move. It was hard but i managed and this time the portal was closer to us making it easier to fight Thanos if he got closer. And he decided to do just that, but as he ran over to us he didn't stop at the portal, no he suddenly appeared behind me grabbing my hands and causing my bow to fall out of my grasp. He put a blade to my neck pressing it slightly making me feel the cold steel by my skin as I tried to do something, but it was impossible.

"Nobody move or I kill her!" Thanos exclaimed making everyone stop.

Just destroy the portal, I'm not worthy of losing him! I sent a thought to all of their minds, but they still seemed hesitant. Suddenly Thanos started moving towards the portal dragging me along with him, but not moving his eyes from his enemies. Noticing what Thanos was about to do Steve took a step forward wanting to stop him when Thanos pressed his blade harder making me whimper which immediately caused Steve to stop and look at me with such desperation in his eyes. And just like that Thanos pushed me into the portal jumping after me himself. And the last thing I heard before blacking out was Steve calling out my name.


	4. Chapter 4

- Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard

My 'room' was no different from a interrogation room, really. It had a huge mirror covering an entire wall and it was more than obvious that a couple of agents were constantly watching my every move. I tried not to look at the mirror, though. It's not that I didn't want to make them think that I know of the room's 'little secret'. No, the reason was much simpler. I couldn't look at myself, or, better said, at the broken person that stared back.

So, I concentrated on the ceiling and - for a change - tried not to think. However, not thinking about her didn't make the guilt go away. I guess that I won't feel at peace until I stick my blade into Thanos' chest. Vengeance shall be mine...

... And what then? After I have my revenge, and make sure that no harm ever comes to Ellen's sister, what do I do with my life? Perhaps, I should-

The doors of my room opened with a loud screeching noise, interrupting me in my thoughts and making me look up just to see the famous Steve Rogers walking in. His face was pale, and his eyes filled with sadness. Oh great.

"Out of all people on the carrier, I was not expecting you to come and visit me. Let me guess... something went wrong.", I sighed.

"It's Alexis...", Steve's hands clutched into fists.

I held my breath, expecting him to tell me what happened, but instead, he just stared at the ground with a painful expression. The anticipation was killing me.

"Is she... dead?", I asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

"I hope not.", he shook his head, "Thanos took her and disappeared through the portal. We have no idea where it leads, though, and dr. Selvig can't make it work again. I thought that you might have an idea where he might have taken her regarding that you know Thanos better than anyone on this damned carrier.".

Silence filled the room, as I processed the infromation, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could see was Ellen's face, and her blue eyes filled with tears as she begged:

"Take care of my sister...Promise. Me. That you'll... watch over her... when I'm...gone.".

Her dying wish. And I failed to make it come true.

"How could you let this happen?!", I snapped all of a sudden, surprising him, "Do you know what is going to happen to her now? Do you?!".

"No. I don't. And that is what scares me the most.", he finally looked up from the floor with determination in his eyes, as if he was trying to let me know that he is ready for the truth.

"He will try to get information out of her. One way or the other, Thanos has no problem with torturing women. And once he gets what he wants out of Alexis, he will kill her without hesitation, and I can promise you that it will not be fast nor clean.", I said, and started to walk in circles, brainstorming.

"If he just touches her-", Steve hissed.

"You will do what, Rogers? Kill him? Well, get in line. I already have some unfinished business with him.", I frowned, "Well... He won't take her to Asgard, that's for sure. Nor to the realm I held Ellen hostage in, because that would be the first place where you foolish mortals would go to. The dark world? No. Thanos hates the dark elves, mostly because they both want to rule the universe. The light elves hate Thanos just because he is 'evil' so he won't go their world either... He will go somewhere where Thor has no authorities, where-", I stopped mid sentence, as a disturbing thought came to my mind. Well, of course...

"What is it?", Steve was curious.

"I know where he is keeping Alexis.", I smiled.

* * *

"Jotunheim? You mean, the planet of ice giants?", Nick Fury eyed me suspiciously, "And you are absolutely sure of this?".

"I am.", I said as Natasha Romanoff gave me a poisonous glare.

"With all do respect, sir, he is lying. The ice giants are his race, they will protect him and destroy everyone else. It's a perfect escape plan.", she spoke up to Fury, making me boil with rage:

"They are not my kin! They left me to die in a temple when I was born!".

"My brother tried to destroy the planet of Jotuns once and he killed their king. Every frost giant would be more than glad to kill him if he gets the chance.", Thor's bass joined the discussion, "Loki has no reason to go to Jotunheim. He is not lying today.".

"You didn't believe me once, remember? Ellen died because of it. Don't let her twin die too from the same enemy, and your same mistake.", I warned him.

He frowned at me with hate in his one eye but his face flinched slightly at the mention of Ellen's name and I knew that I won him over:

"Fine.", he growled, and Natasha sighed, "What's your plan?".

I let a smile cross my lips for a brief moment: "We'll need help from a friend of Thor's just to get there... Heimdall will transport us. I hope.", I shot a quick glare at Thor and he nodded in agreement, "If everything goes as planned, we will get to Jotunheim in just a couple of minutes. And then... we should convince a local to tell us where Thanos is hiding. He's not that hard to notice being purple and everything, I suppose that we'll have no problem finding him. However... We might encounter some problems with the Jotuns. They seriosuly dislike Asgardians, but they do respect them in some manner. But mortals, on the other hand... They will be insulted just by being in the presence of one mortal and will probably try to make him a slave or just kill him.", I shrugged.

"I'm not afraid.", Steve said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good, because you're going with them. I need someone to keep an eye out for mr. Mischief and Thor is completely blind to his plans before he actually makes them come true, and we do not want that to happen.", Fury mumbled and looked at me suspiciously.

"I am capable of watching over-", Thor seemed offended.

"Uh, no offence, Thor, but the last time that you were 'watching over' Loki, you ended up in his glass cell and was tossed off the carrier, Coulson died and Loki escaped.", Natasha frowned, making Thor shut up and stare at the floor.

"Ooooh.", Stark let out a low whistle, "Apply cold water to the burn, Thor.".

"What burn?", Thor asked but no one bothered to explain.

"So, you're just going to let Thor, Loki and Steve disguised as Asgardian march straight into a trap, huh? You do know that Thanos will be expecting your attempt of rescue, he knows that we care for Alexis. And, by the way, where the hell are you going to get the Asgardian armour for Steve? Asgard makes delivery?", Clint Barton asked with sarcasam.

"No, but we don't need an armour when we have my magic.", I said.

"You can make one? Just with magic?", Bruce sounded fascinated.

"I can create an illusion that won't really protect you a lot, but will certainly look like a decent armour.", I sighed.

"Let's get started with it... We have no time to waste.", Fury exclaimed, "Alexis' life is at stake.".

* * *

"Uh... I'm not sure about this, Loki. It looks really odd.", Steve stared in his reflection in the mirror looking confused while I was trying not to crack up and start laughing like crazy.

"What are you talking about? It looks perfectly fine.", I managed to pull of a uninterested expression.

"...especially on the chest plate. Isn't it... A bit too wide?", he raised his eyebrow at me.

I studied the armour I 'created'. It was a decent piece of work, with carving and everything and it really looked like it was made for an Asgardian, it even had a blue cape with red markings. There was one obvious flaw on it, though, and I just hoped that Thor won't say anything and therefore spoil my prank.

"Not at all. I think that it fits you.", I lied, struggling to look serious.

"Your armour doesn't look like that. It doesn't have this strange... curves.".

"Well, of course, mortal. Mine is made for me by the finest of blacksmiths in Asgard. I did... The best I could with yours. You should be grateful.", I said.

"And I am, but-", Steve went to complain further on, but was interrupted when Thor entered the room and bursted into laughter. God damn it, you stupid, stupid oaf. Just don't say anything, Thor, shut up and stay silent, don't-

"Brother, why is Steve wearing a womans armour?", Thor asked me with an innocent look on his face.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?", I asked but couldn't help but to smile a bit when I saw Steve's face. Priceless.

"I knew it!", Captain America's eyes shot daggers at me.

"That is nothing. Imagine growing up and living with him.", Thor chuckled, "He did much worse things to me.".

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.", I frowned, trying to remember the worst prank that I ever pulled off on him, "And I already said that I'm sorry about that little spell I placed on your sword on your eighteenth birthday. Remember that one? It was fun.".

"Not for me.", Thor frowned, "I couldn't even lift the damned thing up. The oponent kicked my ass, Loki, in front of Father... I still didn't forgive you for that one.".

"So, you will frogive me for trying to kill you, but embarrassing you in front of Father... That is just horrible, isn't it?", I jested.

Thor didn't even smile: "I never did such a thing to you.".

"You didn't have to.", I muttered, "Father never looked at me anyway.".

Thor already opened his mouth to reply when Rogers suddenly decided to step in: "This is so awkward.", he commented and I concentrated, making the female armour disappear and turn into a male one, with a shield very similliar to Captain America's engraved into his chest plate.

"Here. Happy?", I asked.

"Nice.", Steve grinned, "Can we go now?".

"I informed Fury that we will get going in the next couple of hours. I can call Heimdall right away if you are ready.", Thor shrugged.

Steve nodded: "Do it. Alexis is waiting.".

"HEIMDAILL!", Thor shouted all of a sudden, making me twitch even though I tried to hide it, "We need your help now! Take us to Jotunheim!".

I closed my eyes shut, knowing that I will feel very sick soon. I hated the Bifrost and felt no regret when Thor destroyed it. A pity that they managed to repair it... I prefered teleporting a billion times but my sceptre was blown up in that damned explosion, and Ellen's ring was where it should be - deep in the ocean, with her in some way.

The world around me started spinning and I could hear Steve gasp from somewhere on my left. Well at least someone was enjoying the trip. Fortunately, it didn't take long as in the next second, we were standing in the middle of a town square made completely out of ice. The sky was in a dark blue shade and there was so little light that my eyes needed to adapt for a couple of minutes before I could contradistignuish the blue faces that stared at me with disgust, surprise and hatred. I stared back, not even caring if they recognised me.

"Well, well. What do we have here?", a preticulary ugly frost giant exclaimed, taking a step towards us with a weapon forming in his muscular arm, "Isn't it the all mighty Thor and his traitor brother?". I tried to imagine what would be their reaction if they realised that the Asgardian that came with us is an mortal... Well, Steve would get an icy spear through his heart in a milisecond. I glared towards Captain with a warning in my eyes, trying to tell him that he shouldn't say anything. He understood, and nodded quickly.

The crowd growled in agreement, as Thor frowned. He would kill for such mockery before, but now... he has changed. But so have I, after all.

"You don't accidentaly have an extra dagger, don't you?", I whispered to Thor.

"You won't need it.", he mumbled back before continuing in his formal voice: "Jotuns! You have my word that no harm will come to you if you cooperate! We come in peace.".

"You said that the last time you were here. And then what happened?", the frost giant continued, an evil grin forming on his face, "Should I remind you?".

"I regret my actions back then and I apologise to all of you. Let us pass.", Thor said.

"And we will... Under one condition.", he fixated his icy gaze on me, "Hand over the man that killed our king, the one that nearly destroyed our planet and every single one of us. Let us have the son of Laufey.".

Damn.

* * *

- Thor Odinson, prince and future king of Asgard

Silence.

It seemed that everyone on the square stopped breathing and stared at me with anticipation. Well, everyone except for my brother, who was currently glaring at the ground. He looked like he was waiting for me to say the words and hand him over to his death. After all that we have been through... Did he really think that I could do that?

"NO.", I growled, horrified at the idea when somebody grabbed my elbow just as I was about to swing Mjolnir at them. I turned my head just to see Loki's face. His green eyes glowed with determination...

"We accept!", he yelled, and my eyes widened. Wait... What?!

"No, we do not.", I frowned at him, "Are you insane?".

"Probably, but that isn't relevant right now. They won't kill me.", he said.

"Yes, they will. Just look at them, brother.", I tilted my head towards the angry crowd.

"I have a plan.", he reassured me, "And my plans always work... Well, they mostly work, but that is only because you do everything in your power to ruin them. This time just... cooperate and everything will be fine.".

"Swear that you won't do anything stupid.", I asked of him, "Swear on mother.".

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes slightly: "I swear on our mother that I won't die. And oh, if something does happen, do not react.".

With that, he let go of my arm and walked right into the middle of the crowd, raising his hands up and showing that he is unarmed. Like that changes anything. If there is something that I have learned about frost giants - it's the fact that they have no honour, just like Thanos.

The forst giant that spoke to us earlier punched him first with unbelievable strenght, making Loki stumble backwards into an another angry Jotun that swinged his icy blade at him, cutting a deep line into my brother's shoulder. I twitched slightly, as I felt Steve pulling me away:

"The sooner we find Alexis, the sooner we'll be able to help Loki.", he muttered under his breath, "He didn't sacrifice himself so we could stand here and watch. We shou-".

At that moment, one of the frost gaints pulled out his icy blade and pushed it right through my brother's back. Steve stood there for a horrible moment, stunned and surprised as Loki fell to his knees. An enraged shout escaped my throat. A hand from somewhere behind me covered my mouth, and I smacked the person with my elbow as hard as I could. The hand let go of me right away.

"Firstly: ouch. And secondly: didn't I tell you not to react if something happens?", a familliar voice said. It sounded like...

"Loki?! How?!", Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"I generously let them beat up and kill my clone.", he grinned. He was wearing a black cloack and I had no idea where did he get it from (probably just an illusion) that covered more than half of his face. My face turned red out of anger.

"The next time that you're going to fake your death, would you mind letting me know?!", I complained.

"I'm the God of Mischeif and Lies, Thor. You could have seen it coming.", the real Loki shrugged his shoulders while his clone was still surounded by frost giants that were kicking him whenever they got the chance.

A high pitched, female scream filled the air as Steve's eyes filled with recognition. He didn't say anything, but instead just ran in the direction where the voice seemed to be coming from. The only thought in his head was a name.

_Alexis_


End file.
